Love and Revenge
by Cartoonlover223
Summary: Marshall has feelings for PAW Patrol's newest member , Everest. Will she feel the way? Also someone from Rocky's past is back to revenge on him. I suck at summaries. Will have Marshall x Everest, Chase xSkye , RockyxOc, and maybe KatiexRyder but I'm not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first Paw Patrol story so I hope you like it.**

* * *

It was a nice day in Adventure bay. It was around the middle of November and the sun was just raising above the trees. It had just the snowed the night before so there so a little snow on the ground.

The Paw Patrol was just waking up in time for breakfast. Ryder filled each of the pups food bowls. Rubble was the first to wake up.

"Oh its breakfast time!" He said getting up.

"Good morning Rubble." Ryder said.

"Good morning , Ryder." Rubble said.

Marshall then woke up "Good morning." He said.

"Good morning , Marshall." Rubble and Ryder said.

Soon all the pups were awake and were eating breakfast. After they were finished they all started to play together in front of the look out.

Marshall was to distracted to play 'I can't stop thinking about Everest. Ever since we meet her I the South Pole , I can't get her out of my head. She's just so beautiful and sweet. I also love how much she loves to help people. She's perfect...' He thought.

'She'll never feel the same way. Shes perfect in ever single way and I'm just...me. I'm too clumsy . I always mess things up . Everest would never like someone like me...' Marshall thought before getting hit in the head with a soccer ball.

"Oh my gosh, Marshall! I'm so sorry!" Chase said and walked over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine..." Marshall said.

"Are you sure? You seem distracted about something thing."

"What? No,really I'm fine Chase."

"Okay, just know you can tell me anything , okay?"

"Yeah, I know Chase." Marshall said.

"Well do you want to play soccer with me?" Chase asked.

"Sure!"Marshall said and joined him.

* * *

Meanwhile Rocky decided to go for a walk . He went to through some woods and walked around. After a while he saw something in the distance running towards him. It looked like a black lab pup who was about a couple of years older than him. Suddenly the black lab tackled Rocky into the ground.

"Hello Rocky..." The lab said with hatred in his voice.

Rocky's eyes widened "B...b...Blake!?"

"Well, well , well Rocky. Its has been a while hasn't it?" Blake said with a smirk.

"Wh...what are you doing here Blake!?"

"That's the thing Rocky. I've been looking everywhere for you and now that I found out , I can finally get my revenge!"

"B...Blake, about what happened.. .. ...it ...it..."

"Shut up! You ruined my life and now I'm going to get you back!" Blake said then scratched Rocky across the face.

Rocky cringed in pain and tried to get away but Blake then bit his leg . Rocky then yelped in pain.

"Stop...stop it please!"

Blake ignored him and scratched him again.

"Help! Someone please help!

* * *

Everest was walking around Adventure Bay to get to know it a little better. She then heard the scream and quickly ran towards it. When she got there she saw that Blake was biting and scratching Rocky .

"Get away from him!" She yelled.

Blake turned to see her "What will you do going to do about it if I don't!?"

Everest tackled him away from Rocky "Just stay away from him! "

Blake then pushed her off and got up "This isn't over, I will get my revenge on Rocky, I will!" He shouted before running off.

Everest then ran over to Rocky who was unconscious with a bunch a scratches and bits on him . Her eyes widen.

"Rocky!? Rocky wake up!" She yelled but Rocky didn't move.

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. O know it was short bit I'll try to make the other chapters longer . **


	2. Chapter 2

"No, this isn't good! I have to call the PAW Patrol ! " Everest said then called Ryder using her collar "Ryder!"

Ryder who was playing games on his Pup Pad heard Everest's call and picked it up "Everest! What is it?"

"Ryder! Its...its Rocky! He's... He's hurt, really badly!"

Ryder gasped "What!? What happened!?"

"I'm... I'm not sure. I'll I know is that this black lab pup was attacking him but I stopped him then he ran off."

"Okay Everest stay put! The PAW Patrol is on the way!" Ryder said

* * *

Ryder then called the PAW Patrol "PAW Patrol to the lookout!"

"Ryder needs us!" The pups said then ran to the Lookout. Once the elevator got to the top they all jumped out and lined up.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase said "Well most of the PAW Patrol that is, we're missing Rocky."

"That's why I called you here." Ryder replied "Everest called and said that Rocky was attacked my a black lab pup and is now badly injured!"

All the pups gasped "Is he okay!?" Skye asked.

"I'm not sure but hopefully he is." Ryder said then pushed an button and Marshall's icon showed up .

"Marshall! I'm going to need you to examine Rocky to determine how badly his injures are."

"I'm fired up !" Marshall said.

Ryder then pushed the button again and Chase's icon showed up.

"Chase! We're going to need a police escort so we can get there as fast as possible and I'm going to need your spy skills to search for any clues as to why this black lab attacked Rocky and where he went."

"Chase is on the case!" Chase said.

"The rest of you pups stay pup in case we need you. " Ryder said then he, Marshall, and Chase all took off to where Rocky and Everest were. When they arrived Marshall went over to Rocky and Chase went to reach for clues .

"How is he?" Everest asked Marshall .

"He should be okay, his front left paw is broken and there's a deep scratch on his side that will need stitches , all his other injures aren't as bad ." Marshall told her "I'm going to need to get him back to the Lookout so I can fix him up. Could you help be get him in the back out my fire truck?"

"Sure." Everest said then she and Marshall put Rocky in the back of the of his fire truck and they both drove back to the Lookout.

* * *

An couple hours later all the pups were waiting for Marshall to get finished with Rocky. Chase walked in he had just gotten back from looking for clues

"Did you find anything?" Ryder asked him.

Chase shook his head "No, not even one clue as to why this pup would do this or where he went."

"Hopefully Rocky will be able to tell us something when he wakes up." Ryder said.

Marshall then came into the room "Okay I'm done. I put a cast on his front left PAW Patrol and stitched up the cut on his side. He's still a sleep bit he should wake up any time now."

"Can we go and see him?" Zuma asked.

"Sure go ahead." Marshall said.

All the pups then went into the other room to see Rocky who was still asleep laying on his side . He had a cast on his front left paw and the cut on his side was now stitched up and had a bandage wrapped around it to prevent the stitches from getting ruined.

"Oh my gosh, Rocky! Why would someone do something like this?" Skye asked.

"I'm not sure Skye , but I attend to find out." Chase said "No one messes with one of my friends and gets away with it."

"I hope he wakes up soon." Skye said.

"Me too." Rubble said.

After about 30 minutes Rocky slowly opened his eyes.

"Rocky!" Everyone said "You're awake!"

"Yeah I am." Rocky said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Rocky said.

"Rocky, who was that pup?" Everest asked.

"Um...well...he..." Rocky said not wanting to tell them. He didn't want them getting involved and have Blake end up hurting them too.

"Rocky please, you have to tell us, we can't have you getting hurt again." Ryder said.

Rocky sighed "fine , ill tell you." He said "His name is Blake...when I was little his mom took me in. I'm not sure what happened to my real family. They just disappeared one day. I was all alone until she found me. She took care of me. Me and Blake used to be friends until...one day we were attacked by a pack of wolfs. His mom sacrificed herself to save me. ...after that he went crazy. He blamed me for her death so...so...so he tried to drown me ...luckily I was able to get away so I ran away... I ended up here in Adventure Bay... about a week after Ryder found me and I became part of the PAW Patrol."

"Oh my gosh Rocky! I'm so sorry." Skye said.

"Wait is that you're so afraid of water?" Chase asked.

Rocky nodded "Yes...it is."

"I'm so sorry Rocky." Chase said

"It's fine you didn't know."

"Well you don't have to worry about Blake , we'll find him ." Chase assured him.

"No! No you can't! If Blake hurts one of you , I'd never forgive myself! This is my fight , stay out of it!"

"But Rocky- "

"I said stay out of it , Chase! I'm the one he wants! I'll handle this!"

"Rocky, you're in no condition to stand up to him alone, let us help you."

"I can't , Chase. I can't let him hurt any of you. "

"What about you Rocky!?" Chase asked "He already hurt you, what if hr does something worst!?"

"I...I can handle it." Rocky said "I'm tired I'm going to go back to sleep." He said then got up and slowly walked to his pup house and went back to sleep.

"Chase , you're not going to leave this alone are you?" Rubble asked.

"Of course not! Rocky needs help and I'm going to help him whether he wants it or not." Chase said.

"Well we're all with you on this one , dude. We all need to help him." Zuma said.

"We can't let Rocky know about this he'll just try to stop us." Skye said

"I know ,we'll all keep an eye on Rocky from now on and if goes anywhere one of us will follow him to make sure nothing happens to him." Chase said.

"Sounds like a good plan ,Chase." Skye said

"Th...thanks Skye." Chase smiled and blushed.

"Its getting kind of late. I should head back home. Jake's probably wondering where I am." Everest said.

"Aww, really ? I'm going to miss you Everest." Marshall said before his eye's widened "Um...I mean you should come back tomorrow, its nice to get to spend with you."

Everest smiled "You know what? I think I will, Marshall. I rarely get to spend time with you guys. I'll be tomorrow, Goodbye."

"Goodbye Everest! I'll see you tomorrow!" Marshall said as she left.

He then sighed ' I'm surprised no one has noticed yet. I'm becoming worst that Chase and we all know he has a huge crush on Skye. Maybe I should talk to him...no I can't, he could tell Everest... He's my best friend he wouldn't do that... Okay I'll tell him tomorrow... We all need some rest now' He thought.

Ryder and the rest of the PAW Patrol then went to bed.

* * *

**Well there's the next chapter and its longer than the last one! Hopefully all the chapters will be this long. Anyway please review!**


End file.
